Kiss the Girl
by Angelstar77
Summary: Komali and Medli spend most of their time together. The sage tries to make the move, but Komali is unsure what to do. Meanwhile, the two heroes of the Great Sea decide it is time to take a break. Will Komali find the help he needs to get the Rito girl? Komali/Medli, Link/Tetra - 3 years after WW, ignore PH
1. We Meet Again

(I'm back! That wasn't such a long wait for another story! Been waiting to post this one for a month. I hope you all enjoy it, because this was fun to write. Originally, Valoo's text WAS in Hylian, but FF won't let me keep it Hylian. Anyway, Enjoy our new journey!)

**_Kiss the Girl – Angelstar7 _**

**Chapter 1 – We Meet Again**

The prince walked with the sage, hands shaking and sweating. They were awfully close together, and Komali wasn't too sure about the whole dinner situation. While Medli considered it a date, Komali more-over saw it as a formal meal with the girl he has dreamed of for quite a while. Of course, his father ended up spying on them, but only Komali knew, seeing a pair of eyes dawn over the menu across the room a few times.

"That was a lovely dinner, Prince Komali," sighed Medli as she brought her arm to brush hair out of her face.

He straightened himself out and nodded slightly, "Well, yes, I-I agree. The food was nice." He paused for a moment. "Please, call me Komali like you always do."

She nodded with a giggle, "Sorry, it's been so long since we've been together."

His face fell. They haven't seen each other in two months. With New Hyrule still being searched for by the two ocean heroes, it was the others job to begin combining and living together, therefore the adjustment would not be too harsh. People would migrated to different islands to experience new climate, geography, and people.

Medli was sent by the Rito Tribe to Windfall Island for two months. Granted she enjoyed the grass and the kind folk, Dragon Roost would always be her home.

"I know...hopefully we won't be separated for too long again..."

"I should go check on Valoo and head to bed," she smiled. She fluttered her eyes and embraced the prince. "Thank you for tonight."

Komali stared at her with a red face, ignoring the fact she was leaning in for a kiss. His arms fell from around her. "Sweet dreams my flower!" He awkwardly interrupted, waving his hand farewell.

Her eyes burst open and she exhaled, slightly nodding. "Farewell." She threw her arms out and her feathery wings appeared. She flapped them and flew to the top of the mountain to meet with Valoo.

"I need help..." Komali sighed.

* * *

"If we're two squares west, then we've traveled nearly all across the Great Sea from the other side of the map..." The captain picked up a pencil, others dropping to the floor. She drew lines on the sea chart as the door opened slowly.

"Tetra..." Link yawned, covering his mouth. He poked his head into the room. "Why are you up so late? Go to sleep..."

"Wait I'm almost done Link! I think we're really close to finding new Hyrule!" She exclaimed holding up the map. "I just know it!" The chart was marked with scribbles, circles, and x's, and it looked rather messy compared to her other maps.

Link entered the room closing the door. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on his chin. "Yes, I see, and what makes you think that?"

She put the map down, "Well...we've sailed for a long time! It's been what, a year? Two years?"

"Three."

"Oh, right! And...we're running out of places..."

"I'm worried about you Tetra," Link sighed, folding his arms.

"What? Why...why should you be worried about me..." She replied, dropping her head. "How much longer are we going to be sailing for this place?"

He stood up and walked over to his captain, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You've been staying up late these past few weeks. You need sleep, or you will either get sick or collapse..." He paused and leaned down to whisper. "Lucky for you, we'll be resting at Dragon Roost tomorrow..."

"What?!" She yelled pulling her head back, more out of surprise than anger. "W-who gave Gonzo the orders to turn?!"

"Me. We're running low on supplies and you're not taking care of yourself. We need a break. Gonzo agreed once I mentioned your name!" He placed his hands on the maps, hiding the marks from Tetra's view. "Go to sleep." He sternly said.

"Fine! Fine! If it gets you out of my room I'll go to sleep!" She hissed standing from her chair and turning off her lantern. "Good night Link."

"Sweet dreams Tetra..." he smiled as he left the room.

* * *

It was midday and Medli was tending to Valoo as he was granting wings to another young child. Often she enjoyed her job, having the sweet company and protection of Valoo was all she truly wanted. Up in the clouds on the top of the corked volcano was also a good place to practice her harp. The dragon also did find her playing quite relaxing. After spending years with him, the sage was able to communicate with him easily. Medli loved to talk to the sacred dragon. He was good at listening and giving advice.

"Valoo, I don't like to burden you with my problems..."

"Oh dear child, you are never a burden to me. I care greatly about you, so please, tell me your troubles. I can already tell what your problem is. I see it in your eyes. You wish to take a step with Komali, do you not?"

"I know, it's just we've been really close and he's too nervous."

"Give him some time, my dear sage. He may have his wings but he has yet to full bloom. He will have to take over the Rito Tribe soon."

"So I have to wait?"

"It is best not to rush into love."

"I understand. I think I'll be heading down now. I will be back tonight. Thank you Valoo!"

While Komali wasn't preparing for his future duties as chief of the Rito Tribe, he spent his time helping Quill in the mailer room. The prince scurried around, placing letters and sorting through packages. He loved to give a helping hand to others, especially with mail sorting. "Quill, where are the hero's current location? I have a letter for them." He asked staring at the envelope.

"I'll take that!" snickered Link, walking up to Komali.

"L-Link?! Tetra?!" He cried. "Letter!" He held out the letter to the pair, making the two laugh.

"Good afternoon Prince Komali," smiled Tetra, nodding her head.

"Oh, and you as well Princess Zelda-"

"Don't."

Few people knew about Tetra's secret identity, but the people which she trusted knew. After all, he did save her life by taking her out of Ganondorf's Forsaken Fortress ship.

Link opened the letter, scanning over it slowly. "Grandma and Aryll sent us a bottle of soup again! They want us to visit soon. We should visit while we're on location." Tetra nodded in response.

"So, why are you two here?" Asked Komali. He began walking out of the room with the two people on the side of him.

"Long story short, we need supplies."

Link gave a fake yawn, nudging Tetra. "And sleep."

"It has been a while since we have last talked. I'm sure a lot has happened on the journey."

"Sure...where's Medli?" Tetra sighed changing the topic.

"Oh, I believe she is getting off shift with Valoo..." He said smiling.

"How are you and Medli?" Asked Link, leaning in a bit.

Komali's face immediately turned red. He gulped, glancing side to side. "I...we are um..." His head dropped in defeat. "Horrible. She tries to make a move and I don't know what to do! I need help! If I don't do anything she will think I'm uninterested! Please help me! Set up a date teach me how to kiss, anything! I don't have the courage to do anything!"

The two exchanged glances, confused as the prince begged on his knees. Tetra covered her mouth, attempting to hide her snicker.

"Relax Komali, we'll help you." Link picked up the prince by his shoulders and gave him a stare. "Tomorrow night you two will have the perfect date."

"Speaking of your little sage..." Whispered Tetra.

Medli landed gracefully with open arms as her wings faded away. She beamed, face lit up at the two before her. "Link! Tetra! It's been too long!" She embraced them both into a warm hug, grinning. "I'm guessing you two need supplies."

"Hello again Medli! We missed you too! We're going to talk to Komali's father in a bit about stocking up," Link paused, as Medli released from the hug. "I think Komali wanted to ask you something."

"I...I right! Good afternoon Medli-"

"Oh, hello Komali!" She smiled.

For a second, he was lost in her smile. She was always so cheerful around him, no matter what they were doing. She was such an optimist and always so beautiful. He wished he could tell her. "Right, tomorrow night would you like to go out on a date?"

"A date, hmm?" The sage pondered for a second. "Sure!" Then she turned to Link and Tetra with a gleam in her eye. A corner of her mouth turned up, "Is it a double date?"

Tetra's face dropped while Link's turned completely red. They didn't exchange glances, but began babbling away about how there was no way they were going on a date. Link used the fake "But she's a pirate" excuse, while Tetra tossed in the "I'm a undercover princess he's a swabbie it's not gonna work" thing.

"It was worth a shot," she giggled. "Let's go get your supplies on your ship.

The group nodded in unison as they headed to talk to The Rito Cheiftan.

"...That is why we are here. We are low on supplies," explained Tetra.

The tall Rito gave a cold stare down at the two heroes. His arms were folded and he looked almost...disappointed. A smile slowly appeared across his face and he closed his eyes. "You heroes of the Great Sea may take what you need. Did you think I would not grant you anything? Take whatever, free of charge."

Link and Tetra gave a small nodded, almost a bow, to the Cheiftan. "Thank you" they replied in unison.

"We need water and food. Let's start loading up the ship. I'll call my crew out to help us carry the crates."

Medli and Komali took to the skies with boxes under their feet, while Tetra's crew quickly finished their load. The Ritos spent a bit more time in the sky than expected. They soared around, practicing to bring up their wing strength until sunset.

Link and Tetra sat on the beach and watched they perform flips and dives through the clouds. "What are we doing for their date?" Link asked.

"Don't know."

"Well...what's your idea of a perfect date?" He asked smiling a bit.

She let out a quick chuckle, "You're asking a pirate, a terror of the sea?"

He placed a finger on his chin and looked upward. "Okay, how about a picnic?"

She shrugged, "Meh."

"What?"

"It's not romantic enough! If Komali wants to kiss her it has to be special! After dinner we put them on a boat ride around the island. It would be night time and the stars would be out, reflecting on the ocean..." She sighed, almost dreamily.

"So I take it you like the night time?" Link said glancing to her after the two Ritos began to land in front of them.

She hissed, "Don't get any ideas..."

The couple approached the giggling Medli and Komali with a smile. "Well it's late and Tetra needs her sleep-"

"Link!"

The sage giggled, "It's fine. Komali can join me while I check on Valoo. Good night guys. See you in the morning!"

The two took flight again leaving an angry Tetra alone with Link.

"I can't believe your making me go to sleep."

A smirk spread across Link's face, "What you shouldn't believe is the fact you're listening to me."

Tetra's face grew red as the two made their way to the ship. Why did she listen to him? Maybe because she actually did trust him. Link waited inside her cabin until she laid down. "Good night Tetra."

"Oh you're going to wait in here until I fall asleep?! Fine!"

Link grinned, sitting on the chair by her desk. He turned and flipped over some maps with a sigh. Three years. His fingers traced the hand drawn map of the area outside of the main Great Sea. There were so few islands, the weather was harsh, and it was just…dangerous.

After examining them for a while with the help of a small candle, he turned to see her breathing slow down. She was definitely asleep. He left the room, gently closing the door.

* * *

"Good evening Valoo. Komali can along with me this time!" Cheered Medli as she landed in front of the great dragon. The Rito girl turned to Komali, "Valoo talks about you a lot. He says you have grown into a fine prince, and will one day rule the Rito Tribe with wisdom, honor, and courage. I think the same as he does."

Komali stared at Valoo for a bit, smiling at the dragon who peered down at him. "It means a lot that you say that about me, great Valoo." He then turned to Medli nodding slightly, "And if definitely means something coming from you too. You've become a great sage and apprentice for Valoo."

She giggled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Thank you Komali." She turned to the dragon, "Valoo there are no children waiting for their wings tomorrow. Just visitors. I think we should head down for the night, Komali."

"Wait. Can you play a song on your harp? For me?"

Her eyes dropped for a second, taking in a breath. "A song? For you? I'm not sure Komali...I haven't played in a while-"

"Medli I'm sure you're perfectly fine...please?"

She turned, as if she wanted him to see her harp. It looked perfect. Komali didn't understand why she wouldn't play. He stared baffled at her as she opened her arms to fly away. "I'm sorry Komali, not tonight. Good night my prince."

"Good night...my little flower..."


	2. Start of Something(s)

(Follows and favorites and no reviews? Hopefully this will get someone to comment. I'm sorry about mistakes too, for some reason the format gets really messed up when I put it online. It scrambles letters and words. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to review!)

**Chapter 2 – Start of Something(s)**

"Link!" Screeched the captain as she ran into a room, interrupting the meal between Komali, Medli, and Link. "It's twelve in the afternoon WHY didn't you wake me for morning duties?!"

He laughed, munching on his sandwich. "Relax, Tetra. I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible. I handled the morning chores and directed your crew on what to do."

She grumbled to herself and sat down next to Medli, glaring at the hero. She picked up her first meal of the day, lunch, and sat chewing her food roughly. "I hate waking up late."

"At least you can sleep late. I have to be up for sunrise every morning by Chieftain orders," Komali sighed to himself. "It hurts."

"I get up when the first schedule of the scale picking for Valoo is. It's my job to supervise him," Medli added, taking a sip of her water.

"Usually it depends on where I'm sleeping. Tetra doesn't like naps in the crowd nest..." The table laughed.

"Yeah not when you're supposed to be looking for land!" She snapped back, bits of food flying at Link. Tetra was never a morning person. Or and afternoon person in this case.

Everyone except Tetra finished their lunch. They sat in silence for a bit, until Komali spoke up. "How is the search for New Hyrule going?" Immediately, Link and Tetra looked at each other. Right into their eyes, both seeing sadness, fear, and uncertainty. With a sigh Tetra placed half of her sandwich down and stood up. "I lost my appetite." She simply said and walked out.

"Three years. Three years of searching for the promised future land and nothing. There are no candidates for this land, there is simply nothing. Tetra has been trying so hard to maintain control of everyone, herself even, from losing focus. She needed a break, and that's why we're back here."

He brought his hands together, rubbing them. "It's been so long...she has a fear of never finding it. She's beating herself up, really. It's a sensitive topic."

"I wish I would have known, I wouldn't have brought it up," Komali sighed.

Medli placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, I'll go talk to her. She can help me get ready for our date tonight. I'll see you in a bit." She exited the room on a journey to find Tetra, who was noticeably sitting on the beach, a good distance away from her ship. Her gaze was locked on the sea, and the Rito girl approached her and sat down. "I have hope that you'll find it," she began.

Tetra's eyes didn't shift, "A lot of people do. I was promised a future, and I have yet to see it."

Medli giggled, "But Tetra," she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Your future is now. Compared to when you defeated the villain, this is your future. There's more to come! It's just a matter of waiting."

She glanced at the sage, a smile turning upward. "Thanks, Medli. How about we get you ready for your date?" They stood up, and the captain dragged her into her cabin. She looked under her bed and pulled out a chest filled with beads and necklaces.

Sure, the captain wasn't the most girlish, but she had the finest treasures to lend. "These are all so beautiful!" exclaimed Medli, staring at the bracelets.

Tetra sighed happily, "They were my mothers. You can borrow them if you want."

"Oh I couldn't-"

"After all you've done for me, go ahead."

Komali and Link also prepared. Link explained the run-down about the whole thing, and the fact him and Tetra would help him from afar, on top the staggered cliffs. They even did some tacky rehearsals. Although as two dull-witted men, (according to Medli and Tetra) they found themselves getting distracted.

"Like this?" Komali asked, pointing the sword forward.

"Your stance is actually very strong, and you have the look," Link nodded, circling him. "You can be a sword-wielder."

"I don't have one though, but I always have wanted one ever since I saw you bare one."

"This isn't even the finest sword. I wielded the Master Sword for some time. It was bright, it was glowing, it had power," Link sighed. "Anyway, back to the date…"

Time passed quickly and it was time for the date.

* * *

"So...perfect..." Komali whispered as Medli did a turn. She was wearing her normal grab, only with a few more added accessories like a hair piece and a few jewelry pieces. Why did she looks so memorizing tonight though?

She let out a giggle and smiled back, "You look dashing as well."

"Alright you two lovebirds have fun...we'll be in the ship. Preparing for bed," Link gave a fake yawn and Tetra winked at Komali. He nodded back. They began walking away, turning to wait for Komali and Medli to begin walking as well.

He offered her arm as they began their stroll to their destination: the shore of Dragon Roost. There was a small secluded piece of land that was only seen from one point of the Great Sea. It was only reachable by boat, so the two hopped into a boat with oars and stopped to have their picnic.

Komali did fine on the picnic. Tetra and Link spied on them from on a high pillar-like rock formation behind grass. They were not able to hear their conversation, but only their laughter. Both considered it a good thing.

Once again they got into the boat. The stars reflected onto the water, mirroring the sky and making everything glow. Fireflies appeared randomly as the two drifted along the backside of Dragon Roost Island.

"Komali! We can't see him anymore!" Stated Tetra, bring a hand to her forehead. Link pulled out his Deku Leaf and tapped her shoulder. "Oh no no no. You know how much I HATE the Deku leaf! You scarred me the first time you took me on it!"

His mind went back to the first time she asked him about it. They had leaped off the crow's next together, and Link continuously opened and closed the leaf, making them fall unevenly and roughly down. Snapping into reality, he smiled at her, nearly begging her to follow him. She rolled her eyes and put her arms around his waist. He jumped off, drifting to the next rock.

"Oh Komali, this is so much fun. We should go on boat rides more often!"

He gave a stifle laughter as he paddled along slowly. "It's very peaceful..."

"I agree, and..." She placed a hand on one of his oars he was using to steer. "Romantic."

He shook at her touch and grinned cheekily at her. His eyes fell to link, who was motioning to make him ask her to take the oar. "Would you...like to fly?"

"Fly? We're on the boat though-"

"I mean paddle! Help me paddle. My arms are getting tired..."

Tetra shook her head and pretended to flex muscles.

"I mean they're getting a workout and your arms can get a good workout too-Not that your arms are weak! You've had wings longer than me and-"

She placed her other hand on the oar, his slipping away. She began to paddle, only to find no movement.

He put his hands back onto the oars and helped her move. They worked as one, rotating their arms in circles, laughing to how idiotic they looked.

"It's kinda like flying...but in circles!" she exclaimed.

When they reached a good spot, both decided to rest. This was it. Komali was going to tell her how much he loved her.

He turned and held the white flower behind his back. Glancing the Link and Tetra, who both seemed to be chatting, he smiled.

He took her hand, smiling as she bashfully closed her eyes looking away. Their faces grew red and Komali played with the flower behind his back. He gave a stare to Tetra and Link, 'Oh no, what now...I blanked out...I can't just blurt it out what do I say how do I tell her what do I do!?'

The prince may have been staring at the two people on the cliff, but their eyes were stuck on something else. Each other. Tetra stared at Link with a smirk on her face, while he stared back embarrassed with a red face.

Link caught a quick glance at Komali "Uh Tetra-"

"Komali can handle it! But can you?" She let go of the grass turning her body to Link. She reached out for his hand, and the held their hands there for a moment. "You're a jerk you know that? You're a jerk for making me wait three years for the perfect moment with you so I could tell you what's truly on my mind."

She pulled her hand away forcefully, then grabbed his shoulder. Seconds later their lips were touching, both enjoying the sweet, tender kiss they had been secretly waiting for.

They pulled apart, Tetra content, yet slightly embarrassed, at the move she just pulled. Link gave a smile back at the blushing Tetra. "It took three years for me to realize how much I cared for you..."

Then it hit her. He stayed up those night with her, making sure she would fall asleep after a bad dream. He would help her around the ship, keeping complaints to himself. He made sure she was doing fine with her health. He made sure she was not going insane on the ship.

In fact, he is the reason she hasn't gone insane on the ship. She knew the whole time that she liked him, but she never realized how much he did for her.

"You're a dweeb too..." She said as he took her hand. Then her face dropped. "Medli and Komali!"

"Listen I...Medli, I'm not the bravest our most courageous in the world. We both know who that is..." He laughed. "Look, I have had some feelings for a while...and I've been too nervous to bring them up or do anything with them. It's been amazing spending time with you on this island. This is hard to say, but..." He took a deep breath.

He pulled his hand from behind his back with a single white flower. "Medli...I love you."

She sighed happily, looking at the flower. "This is what you wanted to give me...when I left..."

He nodded. "I wanted to see the joy on your face, but it wilted by nighttime and you never returned."

"I love you too Komali...and I truly mean it from my heart."

He felt his eyes tear up as he moved his hand to her hair. There, he placed the flower and smiled, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it.

"Alright, that was adorable..." Tetra grinned. "Tacky and cliche, but he finally did it."

"Hey I did it too!" Link frowned.

"No no no, I did the kissing. You never said anything about-"

He grabbed her hand, "I love you. Tetra I have always loved you ever since you fell from the sky. You are MY Princess and I will save you forever."

"Now you're just kidding," she laughed pulling her hand away.

He stared at her for a moment, a soft smile on his face. Her eyes widened, "You meant it...you like me. No, you love me!" She paused, grabbed her arm and rubbing it. She mumbled to herself looking down at the ground.

"Pardon?"

"I think...I..." Her words were lost again. He shook his head snickering a little.

The pirate lifter her head, revealing a blushing face. "I love you too okay? I always have and I'll never stop. Happy?" He embraced her in a hug, both feeling a warm sensation fill their bodies.

As soon as they separated, Tetra spoke up, "They're heading back. Let's follow them."

"Right! Do you have your dagger to cut this grass for magic?"

Her eyes grew wide, "Are you serious? We're out of magic?! We have to swim back?"

He stared at her for a second, a smile on his face. It slowly turned to a frighten look, as Tetra's eyes narrowed more and more. In one motion, she pushed him off and into the water, herself following soon after.

"Oh hey Link and Tetra!"

"Wait, didn't you two say you were going to sleep? Why are you both all wet?" Medli asked, curious more than confused.

They froze in place, (mainly because they were soaking wet and the wind was strong) shifting their eyes to each other. Were they supposed to lie or were they supposed to blow their cover? Komali stepped up to stop the babbling Tetra and Link.

"Medli, they helped me on the date. I was too nervous to do it alone, so they watch from a distance..."

Medli's face dropped. The prince saw one thing in her eyes. Disappointment. "You let them spy on us? I thought you did it all by yourself..." She turned away, "I was proud of you."

Tetra growled, placing a hand to her forehead. "Well he technically confessed on his own because...we were busy..."

This caused the sage to turn back to the heroes. "Oh?"

"Tetra kissed me."

"Don't go around preaching it!" She hissed, embarrassed to talk about the subject.

This made the other two raise an eyebrow. A sly smile stretched across Medli's face, "I told you it would work."

Komali snickered at Link and Tetra, who simply were confused.

"Komali already told me that you two were going to help him. It was our idea to make it cutesy and romantic to give one of you an idea to try something."

The captain's face suddenly grew beet red, "I was part...of a SETUP?!"

Link folded his arms, "I still enjoyed it."

Komali laughed to himself, then linked arms with his girl. "You two should join us on the cliff tonight. It's beautiful up there. We'll fly you."

Komali took hold of Link and Medli grabbed Tetra and the two flew up to the cliff where Medli had her awakening. They all sat on the railing, staring forward at the deep, dark Great Sea.

"I have something for you, Komali." She pulled out her harp and set it in her arm. Moving her hand, she began to strum softly.

"_Across the blowing ocean, the journey overseas. We can fly along, together, careless and free._

_The journey may be harder, than what we have faced before. But together, we can face it we have faced lands before._

_And we wander freely through, the high skies, we fly. We can kiss the sun goodbye, through night._

_This will always be our home, together we can stay, they keep searching for the land though, and that is where we will stay."_

"You wrote that, for me?"

She nodded, releasing a sigh.

"That was beautiful, Medli," grinned Tetra.

"I think today was successful," Link sighed, taking Tetra's hand. "Got the girl, you got your sleep."

She sighed, shaking her head, "You know we have to leave tomorrow. Bittersweet as always."

"Well now that we're a couple it should be better, right?" He asked, placing a small peak on her cheek.

She shrug as the chills filled her, "Don't push it. Let's go to sleep and leave these two alone. Good night guys."

They both stood up, waving to the Ritos and went back to the ship.

The couple sat in silence, enjoy each other's sweet company, holding hands. Another moment Komali had. He debated on acting or not, standing up. He faced Medli, who was also standing, and smiled. "Good night my flower..."

And without even thinking, this time, he leaned into her. He tilted his head and their lips met softly. Medli savored the moment she waited for a long time. They pulled apart, and Komali stared into her eyes.

"That wasn't too hard..."

She let out a soft giggle "Good night my prince."


	3. Until we Meet Again

(Because I am an idiot and broke the chapters up in the worst way possible, I gift you all with the final chapter! Feel free to review!)

**Chapter 3 - Until we Meet Again**

"Valoo wishes you both a farewell too," Medli sighed. At that notion, the dragon roared loudly as a good bye to the hero and pirate.

They laughed to themselves and turned to Komali. "Good job Komali. You're really growing in your bravery," Link said giving him a little punch.

"Really?" His face lit up, surprised at the comment.

"Yes. We may have helped you on that date, but the two biggest moves were when we weren't paying attention. You did good. Just take care of the sage."

"I can take care of myself, Link. But thank you for the gesture," nodded Medli.

Link grinned at Komali, then gave him a hug. He began to whisper lowly into his ear, "I know you always wanted to be like me...so check your room when you get a chance in your closet." His voice then became noticeably louder, "You don't want to be like me though, too much work! Be the prince you're destined to be. And thank your father again for the supplies."

Tetra gave Komali a hug as well, "Don't be like Link. He's a horrible person, but he's all I got."

Link embraced Medli laughing, "I'm all she's got to love."

"Oh please return soon you two," she said, slightly burying her face into Link's shoulder.

"We will try our hardest Medli," he said with a sigh. She hugged Tetra once again.

"Oh, your jewelry..." She said beginning take off her brackets.

"Keep them...as a gift..." Tetra placed her hands into hers.

"But they were your mothers-"

"I have plenty more."

"Well Tetra, we should begin our journey once again. Who knows how long we will take to find New Hyrule..." Link sighed.

Tetra gave a quick nod. "Good luck you two," she said shooting them a wink while boarding her ship.

They waved farewell and Komali raced inside, dragging Medli with him. He burst through his room and began looking around. "Where is it?!" He turned to his closet and opened the door. Something fell onto the floor with a cling. It was wrapped in newspaper and Komali smiled and unwrapped it.

A sword. "Well Medli, looks like I have some learning to do."

She nodded and took his hand, "Come tend to Valoo with me. We can tell him the news of our relationship."

He nodded as they raced outside once again and took to the skies, courageously.

* * *

"Promise me you'll sleep more? You won't freak out? You'll watch your health?"

"Yes yes yes!" She laughed, turning towards Link who was following her around like a puppy. "Will you leave me alone?!"

"Only if you promise one thing," he raised an eyebrow. "You go on a date with me tonight."

She closed her eyes, "You think I would say no?" The corner of her lips turned upward. "Whatever, I'll be back in a bit." She slammed the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?! Let me join you!"

She flopped onto her bed grinning to herself. "Let me have my sleep..."

"Sweet dreams my princess..."

* * *

(So yes, this was a short one. My next fanfiction I think is a series of one-shots from my Ask-Tetra-n-Link blog. Its either that, or an A Link Between Worlds related one. I hope you all liked this quick little story! Review and thanks again!)


End file.
